


Possession of a Child’s Mind

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot becomes possessed and under a spell has to find his way back to who he is...





	Possession of a Child’s Mind

He sighed and sat down on the old wooden bench. It squeaked slightly. He looked around ensuring no one heard it. 

 

No one was home but him but it was instinct. He struck a key and let it ring. The solitary note made his heart hurt more. He slowly placed his hands on the keys and started to play. 

 

“If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons  
I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay”

He softly sang. 

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Why don’t you remember me?” He whimpered. 

He let his head hang down and let a few tears fall. He wasn’t one to cry but it felt cathartic to just let it go. 

The place was dark and practically abandoned but when he thought his hardest this was the only place he remembered. He’s not sure how he got here but by instinct he just started walking and this is where it ended. 

He stood up and walked out the door. There was a tall man standing outside. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I.... live.... ummm...i....used.... i....don’t know.” 

He was exhausted and felt dizzy. He looked at the man before him and before he could even think he fell to the ground. 

He woke up some time later. He didn’t know where he was but he felt the urge to cry. 

He looked around and it was still dark. 

He felt the tears fall from his eyes and let out a small noise. 

“Where am I? I want to go home...” 

He felt lost and alone and strangely...young. 

“Eliot?” He heard a woman call.

“Yeah?”

“Time for your medicine.”

“No!” He argued and put his hands over his face. 

“Eliot.” She sounded more stern and closer. 

“I don’t...”

“Eliot.” She was now next to him. 

“I don’t want to.” He whined. 

“I know, but you have to.” She smiled at him and handed him a small cup. 

“Be brave.” She smiled as she handed him a glass of water. 

He took the pills and handed the cup back to her. 

“Good.” She smiled again and slowly walked out of the room.

Her heels clacked against the floor and Eliot hated the sound. 

Before long he felt tired and slowly closed his eyes. He woke several hours later hearing people mumbling outside his room. 

“It’s a stage of regression, I don’t know if he will come back from it.”

“That’s fine. He shouldn’t remember anything. Whatever works.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Memory wipe. However it happens so long as it works. See that he’s ok and let him go.”

“He’s not a damned rabbit! He’s a man. He’s your former student. You can’t....”

“I can do as I please! Get him out!”

“Yes Dean.” She sounded defeated. 

He covered his head with the blanket. He cried. 

“Why don’t they want me?” The tears flowed. 

He slowly got up and wandered into the hall. He saw no one was around and he walked down the hall. No one stopped him and he managed to make it down to a small office. He went through a drawer and pulled out a key. 

He put it in his pocket. 

He heard someone coming and ran out of the office. 

He made it outside. He ran as far as he could and next thing he knew, rather than being in a sunny field he was in a cold and rainy alley. 

He looked around panicked. 

He slowly started walking he wasn’t sure where he would go but he had to find somewhere to stay for the night. 

He saw a phone booth and went inside. He curled up and settled in. His stomach growled and he looked down. 

“I don’t have any food.” He whispered. 

He closed his eyes and leaned towards the back of the phone booth. He kept falling. He opened his eyes and he was on grass.

“Oh god...” he stuttered. 

“Who are you?” A girl asked. 

He sat up and scurried to face her. 

“It’s ok. How did you get here?”

He pointed behind him. The phone booth he was once in is now a tree. 

He felt the tears building up in his eyes.

“It’s ok.” She moved closer to him. “What’s your name?” She knelt down. 

“I’m Eliot.” He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

He looked like an older man but acted like a young person. 

“Ok Eliot, let’s take you to the king.”

“A king? Really?” He slowly stood up. 

She took his hand and led him to a castle. He looked amazed at the sight. 

She looked back at him and smiled. She slowly led him inside. 

A woman came walking down the hall. She looked regal and had fancy, flowing clothes and a crown. 

“Wow.” He whispered. 

“Eliot! Oh thank Gods!” She ran over and hugged him. 

“Ummm hi.” He hugged her back.

“Eliot? Are you ok?”

“I.... don’t...know.” He started to get teary eyed. 

“Eliot.” She looked concerned. “It’s me, Fen.” She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Fen?” He looked at her and looked around. 

She looked over at the young girl who led him here. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, he looks older and acts younger.” 

“Thank you. I’ll take care of him.” She smiled. 

The young girl walked out of the castle. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?” He whimpered.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah!” He sounded excited at the idea of eating something. 

“Good. Let’s go eat.” She smiled and took his hand and led him down a long hall.

They sat at a table and people brought them plates of food. 

Eliot looked down at the plate. 

“What is it?” He poked at it. 

“It’s food. You’ll like it.” Fen smiled and started eating.

Eliot picked up a few pieces and slowly ate. 

Fen showed him around the castle and he was amazed at it all. The castle was so big. 

It was starting to get dark. 

Fen showed him his room. It was so big like all the other rooms in the castle. He walked in and looked around. 

Fen turned and started to walk out. 

“Wait!” He called after her. She turned to see him fidgeting with his shirt like a toddler. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t go.” He walked over to her. 

“Ok.”

“Please stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.” He almost pleaded. 

She could sense the worry in his voice. 

“It’s ok Eliot. I’ll stay with you.” She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. 

He smiled. 

He walked over and climbed into bed and covered himself up. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you want to change?”

“I don’t have clothes.”

“Yes you do. They’re in the closet and drawers.” She said showing him. 

“These are mine?”

“Yes.”

She handed him some pajamas and he went into the other room and changed. He came back out and got into bed. 

“Come lay with me.” 

“Ok.” She smiled and laid next to him. 

He moved closer to her. She wrapped her arm around him. He curled up next to her. 

“Will you tell me a story?”

“Really?”

He looked up at her and nodded. 

She half smiled. She worried he would be like this forever and she would have to take care of him forever. She had wanted a kid but not like this. She wanted to be with Eliot and raise a family, not raise Eliot. 

She sighed and started one of the fairytales she remembered from her childhood. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Before long he was asleep. 

Fen slowly moved and snuck out of the room. 

She flagged down one of the guards. 

“Please get me one of the healers.” 

The rushed off to find someone. After a few minutes they returned with two others. 

“The healers you requested.” He bowed and made his exit. 

“What is wrong your majesty?” 

“It’s Eliot. It’s like he’s young but only mentally. Like he has the mind of a child.” 

“Regression?”

“What?”

“He looks normal but he acts young.” 

“Yes, it’s like he is a child.”

“We will look at him.” 

They walked in and quietly stood next to him. They examined him with different colored glass and spells. 

“It’s magic for sure.” 

“What do we do?”

“We haven’t seen anything like this your majesty. We will have to research this.” 

“Yes. Of course. Thank you.” She let them out of the room and climbed back into bed with Eliot. 

After a while the two woke up. 

“Morning Eliot.”

“Hi Fen.” He yawned and stretched. 

She got up and got dressed. She walked out to the throne room and went about her day. 

Eliot walked out later. He had found a stuffed animal that he now carried around with him. 

“Eliot.” 

“Fen.”

“What is that?”

“It’s my dragon.” He held it up proudly. 

“Oh.” She smiled at him as he walked over and sat at the table and took a piece of paper and started drawing. 

“Is he...?” One of the guards began to question. 

“He’ll be fine.” She stares before they could finish their thought. 

She went back to doing her work. He quietly drew pictures. 

After a while they ate lunch. Eliot liked the fruit and juice they made for him. 

Another few hours passed and three people came in.

“Your majesty, we believe we may have found something that can help Eliot.”

She looked over at Eliot who was blissfully unaware of what was happening. 

“Please help him.” She gestures towards him. 

They walked over to him and Fen put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Eliot?”

“Hmm?”

“These people are going to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Yes. They have medicine...”

“No!!” He put his hands over his face.

“Ok..ok... no medicine.” She gently rubbed his back. 

“Ok.” He slowly lowered his hands. 

“They want to give you something to help you.” 

“Help me how?”

“Well, it will... umm...”

A loud crash was heard in the next room. 

“What the?”

She walked hurriedly out of the room towards the noise. 

Eliot grabbed his dragon and ran after her. 

“Who are you?!” She was now holding a knife aimed towards another person. 

Eliot hid behind a wall to watch. 

“I’m.... umm...” he ran his hand through his hair. 

Eliot peeked around the corner to try and see the strange person. He looked familiar like Eliot had seen him before. 

“No! He’s mine! I found him!” A voice called as another woman walked up and grabbed the man. 

“Margo?” 

“Janet.”

“What the?” She looked at the man. “Quentin?”

“Brian.” 

Eliot watched Fen to see what she was going to do. 

She walked over to look at the strange people. 

They talked quietly. Eliot slowly walked in. 

“Who’s he?” Janet snapped. 

“I’m Eliot.” He said proudly. 

“Ok what’s going on here?” Fen asked looking around at them all.

“Their memories are gone.” One of the healers stated. 

“All of them?”

“It’s like they’re new people, and Eliot was affected the worst.” She shook her head. 

“How do we fix this?” 

“I don’t know your majesty.” They looked down. 

“Please help them.” 

They rushed out of the room.

Eliot walked over to the new people and looked them over. 

“Will you play with me?” He said hugging his dragon tighter. 

“No. We won’t play with you.” Janet snapped. 

“Fen!”

“Yes Eliot.”

“Janet’s mean.” He said rubbing his eyes and moving closer to Fen. 

“God he’s just a kid.” Brian said stepping forward. 

“He’s a creepy man.” Janet snarked. 

“Hey, Eliot, you like magic?”

“Magic?”

He turned and faced Brian. 

“Ok. Watch this.” He pulled out a deck of cards and did a trick for Eliot. 

He clapped happily. 

“Fen! He’s magic!!”

“Yes, he is.” She smiled but was still worried. 

“He’s not magic. It’s an illusion.” Janet snapped. 

“He’s magic!!”

“He’s not!”

“He is!! It’s real!! He’s magic!! He’s a magician!!”

Brian paused and stood there. He looked confused and shook his head. 

“What did you say?”

“You’re a magician!” Eliot clapped. “Do it again!!”

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s me.” He walked over and hugged him. 

“Hi Brian.” 

“It’s Quentin.” 

“Oh. Sorry. Hi Quentin.” 

“Ok I’m done with this.” Janet huffed and made her way across the room. 

“You’re mean.” 

“Look here you little shit!” She raised her hand. 

Fen walked in and grabbed Janet’s hand. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Look you all are crazy and I’m done.” 

“You’re mean!” Eliot yelled and kicked her in the shin. 

“You little...” she growled and started chasing him. 

Fen stopped her and slapped her across the face. 

“I don’t care who you think you are, leave Eliot alone!” 

“I’m not just going to let that little shit kick me!” 

“He’s a kid. Well, he thinks he is. Just leave him alone.” 

“Damn. He’s right, you are mean.” Quentin said walking over to Eliot. 

“I like you.” Eliot said moving closer to Quentin. “Will you show me more magic?”

“Sure buddy.” Quentin smiled. 

“Oh god.” Janet rolled her eyes. 

“Get over yourself.” Quentin snapped. He grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw the water in Janet’s face. 

“You little....” she paused and looked off into the distance. 

“Janet?” Fen looked at her. 

“Fen?”

“Margo?”

“Yeah?” 

“Oh thank Gods.” Fen breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Ok so what happened?”

“Long story. I don’t have time to explain but we have to help Eliot.” 

“How?”

“I don’t know. He got this so bad, he has some kind of regression... at least that’s what the healers said.” She looked at Eliot who was delighted by himself playing with his dragon. 

“Ok. So what do we do?” 

“I don’t know. Such random things brought you both back but I don’t think that will work on him.” Fen looked at him and tried not to cry. 

Eliot looked over and saw her. 

“Fen. Why are you sad?”

Eliot walked over to her. 

“I’m ok. Really.” She half smiled.

“Then why are you crying?” 

“She misses her friend, El.” Margo jumped in. 

“I’m sorry. Do you want to hug my dragon?” He held it out for her. 

She smiled and nodded and slowly took the dragon from him. She held it tight. It smelled like Eliot. 

“Quentin?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you teach me magic?”

“I can try.” He smirked and pulled a coin out of his pocket. “This is the first trick I learned.” 

He showed Eliot how to do a simple coin trick. 

Eliot laughed and Quentin handed him the coin for him to try. The first time he dropped it. 

“It’s ok. Keep trying.” Quentin picked up the coin and handed it back to him. 

He smiled and walked over to a corner of the room and kept working on it. 

After almost an hour Eliot walked back up to Quentin. 

“Quentin?”

“What’s up El?”

“I can’t do it.” He said as tears filled his eyes. 

“It takes practice El.” Quentin smiled at him. 

“I tried. I can’t...” he started to cry. He held the coin out to Quentin. “I guess I’ll never be a magician.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“El, hey.” Quentin reached out and wiped the tears from his face. “El, it took me a long time to get it right. You’ll get it. Here, let me show you again.” 

Quentin pulled out another coin and slowly showed Eliot the trick again. He had Eliot do the trick with him. 

“And presto!” He waved his hands and it was gone. Eliot looked at him amazed and started clapping and forgot about his ‘hidden coin’ as it fell to the floor. 

Eliot looked down and watched it roll across the floor. He slumped down and sat on the floor. 

“I messed it up.” He started to cry. 

Quentin walked over and put his hand on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t mess up. It reappeared.” Quentin smiled at him. 

“I’ve lost many quarters doing this trick.” He smiled. “You managed to get yours back.” He winked and handed Eliot his quarter. 

Eliot smiled. 

“Thanks Quentin!” 

He got up and skipped off to practice his new trick. 

“Damn.” Margo said from across the room.

“What? I used to babysit my cousin.” Quentin brushed some stray hair out of his face. 

“Magic!!” They all heard Eliot scream from the other room. 

“I think he got the coin trick.” Quentin smiled. 

“What the actual...??” The man looked at Eliot confused. 

“I made a person appear!!” Eliot yelled as he ran back to the others. 

Penny walked out of the room. 

“Shit.” Quentin gasped.

“Where am I?”

“Fillory.” 

“And you are?”

“I’m Eliot!”

“Ummm hi... I think.” 

“Ahhhhh” a woman screamed and ran out with a stick. 

“Shit!” Penny yelled. 

The new woman swung the stick at Penny. 

“Kady?” Quentin questioned. 

“Who wants to know?” 

“It’s me, Quentin...” he said slowly recalling they all had no idea. 

“Ok. Quentin. This asshole stole my shit.” She swung again. 

He ducked and stood in time to grab the stick and stop her. 

“Your majesty!! We may have found it.” The healer came in with small cakes. 

“Good. Try it on them.” She pointed to Penny and Kady. 

The healers handed the treats to the new strangers who looked puzzled but tried it. 

Kady got sick and Penny laughed. 

“What the?” 

“Penny?” 

“This again?” Penny said looking around. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Kady snapped. 

“Nothing, we may have just given you your memory back though. 

“Ok, so we have most of you now. Right?” Fen said looking around. 

“I think...” Quentin said slowly trying to confirm with everyone. 

“Ok. Good.” She looked over at the healers. “They worked. Now give El....” 

One healer held up her hand. 

“Your majesty, we only had ingredients for two.” She looked away. 

“What happened to Eliot?” Penny asked. 

“Magic!!” He yelled again from the other room. 

“I swear to God if he found another person...” Margo stormed off to the other room. 

“Eliot?” Margo called.

“Magic!!” He yelled pointing towards the wall. 

“Eliot!” She screamed. 

The rest ran in the room to see what had happened. 

“He’s real!!” He pointed and clapped. 

“Shit” Penny muttered. 

“Oh my God.” Quentin stammered.

“I made him real!! I’m a magician!!” Eliot applauded himself. 

“It’s.... a....dragon...” Fen said turning pale. 

“I love him!!” Eliot said proudly. 

“Eliot, that’s not your...”

Eliot ran towards the dragon and Margo chased him. She caught him and stopped him. 

“El. That’s not your dragon.” She tried to explain.

“Yes it is! I wished he was real I waved my hands and said Quentin’s magic words and he showed up.” He pouted. 

“Eliot, that dragon is dangerous.” Fen added. 

“He wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Eliot pleaded. 

“Eliot.” Quentin saw the stuffed dragon on the floor and picked it up. He held it out to Eliot. “See, this is your dragon.” He handed the stuffed animal to Eliot. 

He looked down at it and looked up at the dragon and turned towards Quentin. 

“But I want to be a magician.” Eliot pouted and started to cry. 

“You are buddy.” Quentin hugged Eliot. “This is different, you’re really good.” He hugged him tighter. 

“Fucking millennials and their baby mentality.”

“Excuse me?” Margo snapped. 

“I see most of you have returned, though a few are missing.” She grinned menacingly.

“What do you want?” Margo snapped.

“First, child of Earth, I demand manners. You shall respect your elders.” She retorted. 

Quentin stepped forward. “Margo, I got this.” He whispered. 

“Your greatness, to what do we owe this visit?” Quentin half bowed. 

“Charm gets you nowhere.” She snapped. 

“Sorry, I...”

“Look.” She interrupted. “You have something I want and I have something you need.”

“What do we have that you want?”

“Him.” She pointed at Eliot. 

“No.” Margo was quick to answer. 

“You need what I have to offer, I wouldn’t be so quick to decline.”

Eliot stood there in shock. The group slowly gathered around him. 

“Please, you can’t take him.” Fen pleaded. 

“There has to be something else you want.” Quentin added. 

“Him.” She hissed again.

“You can’t have him.” Margo chimed in. 

“Besides what do we need so badly to give him for?” Fen questioned. 

“Your memories, your lives, your world.” She stayed so matter of fact. 

“Our world?” Fen looked around confused. 

“Precisely. You give him to me and I spare your little world. If you don’t. I have an army ready to destroy all you hold dear.”

“What if you take someone else?” Quentin asked stepping closer. 

“Like, you?” She sneered. 

“Quentin. No!” Margo tried to stop him. 

“Yes. Take me and leave Fillory alone.” 

“Hmmm while tempting, you’re not the morsel I’m after.” 

“Why him?” 

“I like ‘em young.” She smirked. “He is the one I want, him or nothing.” 

“No. You can’t...”

Eliot stepped forward stopping everyone in their tracks. 

“Ok.” He said.

“Eliot no!” Margo cried.

“Please Eliot..” Fen pleaded. 

“Eliot, you can’t....” Quentin cried out. 

“It’s ok.” He said looking back at them. “I’ll be ok.” He smiled and walked towards the dragon with his stuffed animal gripped tightly. 

They all turned away and huddled together and cried. 

“You have what I want.” 

Eliot reached out his hand to try and pet the dragon before him. 

“Give it up. No petting. This is not a zoo!!” She snapped. 

“I get one then you get what you want.” He stomped his foot. 

“Fine. One!”

He reached out his hand and gently petted her cheek. 

“Ok! Give it!” She snapped her teeth and a bright light engulfed the room and she was gone. 

The group huddled closer and cried. 

“Jesus Eliot!” Quentin cried out. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

They all turned and saw Eliot standing there. They wrapped him in a group hug. 

“Eliot? What...” 

“She wanted the key I had in my pocket. I stole it from the Dean’s office. Long story.” He waved his hand in typical Eliot fashion. 

They all slowly backed away but still stood around him. 

“Ok, story time with Uncle Eliot later, for now, I’m starving and need a drink and...” he paused and held up the stuffed dragon he was still holding. “... what is this?” 

“He’s been your best friend for like a week.” Fen laughed. 

“Oh hi Fen.” He smiled.

“Eliot.” She smiled and hugged him. 

“Ok. Daddy needs drinks and food pronto...” he clapped his hands and they all walked out to the kitchen. 

“What up my people?” Josh stood up from behind a counter wearing a full chef outfit.

“Josh?”

“What’ll it be my magic compadres?”

“Ummm....” Quentin looked around. 

“Oh my God... tacos!” Eliot smiled and made his way over to the tray. 

“A fine choice.” Josh walked over and handed out tacos and they all ate while hearing Eliot recount his story. 

“You guys are not going to believe this....”


End file.
